Mad Season
by astral-angel
Summary: It's a mad season....1/1. R/R! Characters: Lita, Triple H


Mad Season 

**WWE**

**Disc: **None of the characters you recognize belong to me.

**Rating: **PG for minor language

Part 1/1 

Lita giggled as she stared conspiratorially at the row of shiny buttons. An excited look entered the drunken diva's eyes as she randomly poked one. She giggled again as the doors began to slide shut, but then stopped as someone slid in just before the doors closed shut. 

Frowning, she stared up at the tall man, wrinkling her nose. She didn't like this man. He was mean. Looking up at his face, all of a sudden the redhead began giggling again, a gleeful smile on her face.

"What the hell?" The man eyed her warily, a confused expression on his face. He had gone out to get drunk, but by the end of the night, he'd realised he'd failed miserably. Well, not totally, he was drunk, but could still remember Shawn and Kevin's faces, so you know – failure. 

Hunter stared down at the redheaded diva trying to figure out what was going on. Meanwhile, Lita had turned back to the buttons, and was methodically pressing every button, a look of fierce concentration on her face. 

Bewildered, Hunter looked at her, frowning when Lita laughed again, an annoyed expression on his face. 

"Bloody hell Red…how much have you had to drink tonight?" He asked her, and then the corners of his mouth turned up a bit when she swivelled to face him. Did she have any idea as to how adorable she looked when she scrunched up her nose like that? And where in the hell did that thought come from?!

"Um…well…five…or six…or was it more…" The redhead mumbled, a distressed look on her face, which quickly turned into a full-fledged smile as a thought hit her. "I know! I had a lot of glasses lined up in little rows…I'll go back to the bar and check!" Smiling cheerfully, the diva spun around again, happily jabbing at the button she was sure that stopped the elevator. 

Hunter's eyes widened as the elevator lurched to a stop, his arms automatically reaching out to hold the diva up as she stumbled, and then stared at her incredulously. 

"Are you out of your fucking mind? You just stopped the elevator in between floors!"  He pushed the button that restarted the elevator, swearing profusely when nothing happened. "Now look what you've done!" He turned to glare angrily at the redhead, and then frowned as her lower lip started to tremble. He felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach, had time to mutter a quick "Hell no!" before the diva burst into tears. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" The redhead sobbed out, and Hunter groaned in despair.

"Hunter, dude, you are never going drinking again…" he muttered to himself sighing, before trying to calm Lita down. 

"Aw hell…c'mon Red…stop crying…I didn't mean it…" He sighed again as Lita sniffled. "Lita, honey, stop crying. I'm not mad at you…" Lita looked at him, a lost expression on her face. Damn it, but why did he have to be a sucker for crying women.

"Are you sure?" Her voice sounded small to Hunter's ears. He unthinkingly moved closer to her, tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes, not quite sure why it was important to him that she know he was serious.

"I'm sure." Lita's face brightened at his words, and she smiled happily.

"Good!" She began bouncing on her feet, tears forgotten with a speed that only children and drunk adults possessed. She peered closely at him, poking him on the nose.

"You've got a big nose!" She cheerfully informed him, snickering when Hunter sputtered, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. She did NOT just say that to him. 

"Yeah…yeah…well…you…you have a big mouth!" He felt like mentally slapping himself on the head. That was lame. Lita giggled at the expression on Hunter's face and unconsciously drew his attention to her lips. Hunter swallowed hard, trying not to think about how soft and inviting her mouth looked all of a sudden. 

"Are you okay?" Lita asked him, concerned. "Cause you looked kinda weird just now…" Hunter looked at the woman staring at him expectantly with the sweetest look of concern on her face and groaned.

"I'm sorry…" He said finally, his blue eyes glinting. Lita looked at him confused, her nose wrinkling.

"For what?" 

"For this…" And then Hunter pulled Lita against him and crushed his lips against hers. His arms banded around her, his lips gently coaxing hers open. He vaguely heard her muffled cry of surprise and then wondered at how sweet she tasted. 

Her small hands clutched at his shirt, the drunken diva finally responding with a heated passion that sent his senses reeling. His tongue explored the crevices of her mouth, his tongue meshing with hers, a savage duel for dominance. He faintly tasted an intoxicating mix of tequila, lime and salt on her tongue and had to fight back a groan, images of him, Lita and tequila body shots dancing in front of his eyes. 

They were both so lost in the kiss it didn't even register when the elevator began moving again, or when the doors slid open.

Lita's soft moan had Hunter falling back to earth. He pulled away, oddly satisfied at the fact that she was breathing just as hard as he was. He watched her raise a hand to her swollen lips a felt a white-hot bolt of desire deep in his gut. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, he looked around, surprised to see the doors were open.

Giving her one last look, he turned and slipped out of the doors just as it closed, leaving a very bewildered and suddenly sober Lita behind. 

End 1/1 

**I might leave this as a one-parter or I may turn it into a series…Up to you's and my muses….R/R!**


End file.
